Boundaries
by Amanda Lynton
Summary: "Why are you bringing Harry in to this?"   "I just found it funny how dull Potter was when you were saying you…"  "Don't finish that sentence, Malfoy."


**Disclaimer**: I do not own HarryPotter **(DUH!)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Untitled (For now)<p>

"Hey Hermione, do you know what's going on today?"

Fred and George sat themselves on either side of Hermione.

"Everyone seems so…"Fred looked to George

"Busy." George finished

"Bloody war." Fred turned to Hermione.

"How's Harry managing?" George put a hand under his chin.

"War…what a nasty word." Hermione ignored their question.

"Well, it is three letters… Fred mumbled..

-and another three letter word I can think of is…

FUN!" Fred finished.

Hermione giggled and sighed. If only she was able to save happy moments like these in her pocket and remember them for later…

She saw Lavender Brown in a half skip quickly approaching them.

"Hermione, guess what?" she said tapping on her shoulder.

"What?" she said instinctively.

"Oh, hello Fred, George." She looked over at the twins who looked at her with mild interest. Lavender gave the twins a nod.

"Don't tell this to anyone. This is like top secret information that Ginny gave to me."

"Sure."

"Harry and Ginny are getting married!" She said whispering loudly in her ear.

"What!" all three cried out.

"Okay, you'll keep it a secret right?"

"Uh…sure?" Hermione looked over at Fred and George.

Lavender stared at Hermione straight in the eyes for a few seconds and left.

"Sorry boys" Hermione mumbled and left Fred and George, trying to catch up to Lavender Brown.

"We'll save a seat for you!"

"I don't think I'll feel safe sitting on a seat you boys saved for me!" Hermione yelled over her shoulder.

"Aw, Hermione we promise we won't use the farting cushion.."

Hermione caught Lavender by the arm just as she was skipping around to various clichés. Hermione was curious if it was true or not.

"Wait, so when is this taking place again?"

"Maybe a week from now? I'm not really sure on the details."

"Who did you hear this from?"

"From Ginny." The brunette looked startled by the pressed questions.

"Only?"

"Natural skeptic, aren't you." Lavender crossed her arms across her chest.

"Maybe. (especially when the source is from you or parvati.)

"Well if you don't believe me, you can always go and ask Harry yourself." Lavender shrugged her shoulders.

"Now if you'll excuse me." Lavender tossed some of her brown locks, releasing her grip from Hermione and went her way.

Hermione stood still, frozen on the spot where she had conversed previously with Lavender.

"Harry is getting married?"

"No, that can't be right. He said he broke up with Ginny to protect her from Voldemort.."

"Marriage can't be an option..."

Hermione mumbled self reassuring words to herself, too nervous to actually go talk to Harry in person.

"Hermione! Ah, there you are."

"I wanted to tell you something."

Harry looked really happy, excited, thrilled. All the words to describe true joy.

"Harry! What brings you here?" Hermione said nervously.

"What are you talking about Hermione? There's a meeting today."

"Oh, right."

"Are you alright? You don't look well."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Hermione said with a smile.

"Its just that there's a part of me that hurts."

"Where?" Harry had concern etched in his eyes as tears welled up in Hermione's eyes.

"Do you want to go to Madame Pomfrey so you can get it looked at?"

"Harry, you're impossible." Hermione choked on her tears.

"Then make it possible. You're the smart one."

"It's called heartache, Harry."

"Oh." Harry looked like he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do.

"It's not curable Harry." Hermione looked at Harry weakly.

"Hermione are you going to die?"

Hermione looked startled for a moment, her eyes widening.

"Maybe."

"I love you Hermione, please don't die."

"You love me, Harry?"

"Of course I love you…" Hermione's eyes widened and her brown orbs watered and glazed over with tears.

…as a friend." He whispered to himself, but Hermione did not hear the last three words of his sentence.

Hermione suddenly laughed, wiping away a tear.

"Should I be thanking you because you love me?"

"What kind of question is that?" Harry said raising his eyebrows.

There was a pregnant pause as Hermione smiled to herself.

"Shouldn't we go back to the meeting? Everybody thinks you're getting married." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"That's exactly what I've wanted to tell you! Merlin, I totally forgot with you and your heartache, which you have to tell me if it is fatal…"

"What?"

"I thought you…"

"I just feel real bad because I didn't realize it was her I was in love with sooner. How much pain she must have gone through." He looked down, shuffling his feet.

Hermione's jaw dropped straight down as she heard his confession. She couldn't bear listen to another word that came out of his mouth that concerned Ginny's feelings, and left him without making any noise.

She left the door half open, knowing that the door would creak if she were to shut it. Harry didn't once look up to see if she was still listening as he still talked to his feet.

Hermione looked back one more time and turned to face her nearly identical looking cousin, Lia.

"Jesus, Lia, you almost scared me to death!"

"why the heck is Malfoy here?" she mumbled to herself in disgust.

Malfoy as in Draco Malfoy?

"Yes." Hermione hissed.

Lia looked around.

"I had a conversation with him a few minutes ago and he seems like a charming man." Lia grinned.

"Charming? More like a stupid spoiled selfish little prick that only knows himself. in everything he does." She looked blankly ahead of her and spit out the words in disdain.

"Really?"

"Yes… really." Hermione felt a cold shiver go up and down her spine as she turned to meet the smirking face of Malfoy.

"Well, I do acknowledge the other person when I am shagging."

"You and your blood craze. Might as well be a vampire." Hermione laughed at the thought.

"A vampire?" Draco raised a brow.

"What are you doing here, and where's Lia?"

"How should I know, I'm not your cousin's keeper."

Hermione sighed as a pregnant pause ensued.

"I'm going neutral." Malfoy said suddenly.  
>"Who are you, Lavender Brown? It doesn't suit you, trying to make a fashion statement." Hermione shook her head in disagreement.<p>

"What?" Draco flushed a natural shade of pink, changing from his usual pale pallor.

"Granger, has your intelligence gone down a notch from the last time you spoke to your precious Potter?"

"Why are you bringing Harry in to this?"

"I just found it funny how dull Potter was when you were saying you…"

"Don't finish that sentence, Malfoy." Hermione brought her wand up to his chin

"I can't believe you would go so low as to eavesdrop on our conversation."

"I wouldn't say eavesdrop. It was just a coincidence. I was just…" Hermione shoved the wand higher up causing him to cough a little.

"Just shut up, Malfoy."

"You really did look better as a ferret." Hermione said with a smirk and dropped her wand, letting him breathe freely.

"One more thing, try not to ruin the party."

"What are you trying to say?" he said, narrowing his eyes.

Hermione shrugged and turned to leave.

"Granger, don't you turn you back on a Malfoy."

Hermione laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry did it hurt your pride?" she said turning back around.

Draco crossed his arms and smirked.

"Oh nevermind, you can turn back around, Seeing your bloody face makes me want to run in all directions."

"I'd like to see how fast you can run. All you can do is ride that …thing!"

"A broom?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

Hermione glared at Draco.

"And I'd like to see you ride one." He said with a laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Backstage:<strong>

Zabini: Help me out here!

Malfoy: Why the hell should I help you out?

Zabini: Amanda wants me to collect at least 10 reviews and I don't have any right now!

Malfoy: So?

Zabini: Dammit Malfoy!

Malfoy: Why the hell is she making you do that anyway?

Blaise stops to think about it.

Zabini: I don't know! Maybe so we can score some?

Malfoy raises an eyebrow.

Malfoy: So what exactly did she want you to do again?


End file.
